(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reclining apparatus for a headrest of a rear seat, and more particularly, to a reclining apparatus for a headrest of a rear seat in a vehicle which allows adjustment of the angle of the headrest .
(b) Background Art
Conventional rear seats 1 in common vehicles are structured such that a seat back 1a and a seat cushion 1b are fixed not to move, as shown in FIG. 1. Unfortunately, this causes passengers to experience discomfort when sitting in the seat for a long time.
In an attempt to solve the problems associated with rear seats 1, a rear seat 2 having a reclining function that allows a seat cushion 2b to slide forward and adjust the angle of a seat back 2a with the movement of the seat cushion 2b, as shown in FIG. 2, has been developed for some expensive vehicles. However, according to the rear seat 2 of the conventional art, a head rest 2c can be moved only up or down and the angle cannot be adjusted forward/rearward so that a space C1 is formed between the head rest 2c and the passenger's head after reclining of the seat back 2a, and the head rest 2c cannot sufficiently support the passenger's head. Accordingly; the rear seat 2 still has the disadvantage of causing discomfort to a passenger. Additionally, a passenger has to fully lay his/her head rearward to support the head with the head rest 2c after reclining of the seat back 2a, which is inconvenient when the passenger desires to relax while engaged in a forward-looking activity such as, reading, watching a monitor, etc.
Furthermore, it should be noted that the description provided above is merely for aiding in understanding the background of the present invention, and should not be construed as admitted prior art.